What Happens When Lightning Strikes?
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Miriam and Rowena are innocently playing Legacy of Kain on the playstation when lightning strikes the house bringing them and unexpected visitor...


Disclaimer: Okay I don't own any of the LOK characters only my weird mind ;)

Summary: Miriam and Rowena love Legacy Of Kain, they are always daydreaming about going to Nosgoth but never expected it might actually happen…

Miriam (A.K.A. YamiSeirei) took a drink of tea from her mug and set it back down. She un-paused her game and carried on. She was playing the part where Kain and Raziel were fighting in Avernus Cathedral.. She hated this bit because of the outcome but had to play it to get to the next bit.

Outside her window a storm was raging with plenty of thunder and lightening on show. Miriam smiled to herself, her mum would be hiding under the stars as she had a fear of storms and couldn't bear the thunder or lightening.

Miriam's best mate Rowena (A.K.A YamiKITG) was sitting next to her watching the cutscene between Kain and Raziel where Raziel rips out Kain's heart.

"I hate this bit." Said Miriam turning her face away as the deed was done "It makes my stomach turn."

"Mmm me too." Agreed Rowena also turning her face away. The scene ended with Raziel's reflections as both girls gave him dagger stares for hurting Kain and sending him to the demon dimension.

"Idiot! Why didn't he listen to Kain?"

Miriam nodded "Ya what a pratt! Him and Kain could have made such a team if he'd used his head and realised Kain only wanted to help him."

Both girls sighed and waited for the next game chapter to load.

Suddenly Lightning lit up the sky outside and the thunder hit at the exact same moment meaning that the storm was directly overhead. The power went off and both girls cried out in frustration "Oh no!" mainly because they hadn't saved the game.

Downstairs Miriam's mum shrieked in fear and her dad could be heard rooting round for candles.

Lightning lit up the sky again revealing that there was someone in the room with them. Miriam gasped. It couldn't be could it? No that was impossible and yet she had seen his outline.

"Rowena." She whispered "Did you see what I saw."

"Yes have we got a candle?"

Miriam felt for her supply of candles. She found them and lit one. Holding it up her suspicions were confirmed as before them both stood a very confused looking Kain.

Both Miriam and Rowena were hopelessly in love with the powerful vampire lord and to suddenly find him real and standing in Miriam's bedroom was almost too much for them both. They held onto each other supporting themselves so they didn't fall over in shock.

"Kain?" Miriam still didn't believe her eyes but then he spoke in that deep sexy voice they knew so well.

"You know me human?"

"Do we ever! If the power comes back we can show you how we know you as at the moment you wouldn't understand how yet."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You're not in Nosgoth anymore Kain, you are in the real world, in a village in a country called England."

Just then the power decided to come back on and Rowena and Miriam stared at Kain standing before them. He was every bit as gorgeous as he was in the games even more so now he was standing before them both. They watched as his eyes flicked over the room taking in the pictures, computer, playstation and finally the clan cloak, which hung on Miriam's wardrobe door.

Miriam bent and switched the PS2 on and Defiance started up. Kain watched her as she set it to play the intro sequence so as to show Kain how they knew him.

"What is this?" He looked genuinely confused at seeing himself on the square box in front of him sitting on his throne and then ordering Raziel into the abyss and finally going back to the Sarafan stronghold.

"I remember this……"

"Yes you had returned to the Sarafan Stronghold to hunt the scum Moebius."

Kain snarled at the mention of the now dead time-streamer and Miriam and Rowena noted the fangs in his mouth reminding them that he would need to feed soon.

"Rowena what are we going to do? We have to find Kain some blood."

Kain looked up at the mention of blood.

"How about yours?"

Miriam grinned "Yes my lord you can feed from me in return could you grant me something?"

"Speak child."

Miriam shivered at the sound of Kain calling her 'child'

Miriam looked at Rowena who knew what Miriam was going to ask and nodded eagerly.

"When we discover a way to get you back to Nosgoth will you take us with you? And have someone sire us? I know there are hardly any vampires left in Nosgoth but surely there must be a way for us to be turned?"

Kain thought about this for a moment or two. He didn't like this strange world he had found himself in and here were two humans willing to help him and give their blood to him. He would accept their help and grant their wish.

"Very well I will grant your wish. Tell me who will you serve?"

"Why you of course my lord." They answered in unison.

"It shall be done then."

Miriam bared her throat for Kain to drink from which he did but not too much lest she become too weak to help him.

Not wanting to be left out, Rowena bared her throat for Kain to feed from which he did. When he was done both girls felt light-headed and sat on Miriam's bed.

"Now to figure a way to return you to Nosgoth."

Miriam and Rowena sat and thought hard about what to do. It had been lightening that had snatched Kain from his world into theirs but the storm was moving away so that was no good. Maybe they could create a power surge? But how?

There were some power lines outside Miriam's house. If one of the cables could be broken and hit the ground, the electricity would create the desired power surge.

"Kain can you aim an energy bolt from the Reaver to snap that wire? It will create the means necessary to get you and us to Nosgoth."

Rowena had been thinking and voiced her thoughts.

"I think we need to be holding part of the playstation when the power surge happens."

Miriam agreed and pulled the console as far towards the window as she could.

"Grab on."

Kain grabbed the control pad and Rowena and Miriam grabbed onto him. Kain aimed the Reaver at the wires outside and fired a bolt. It smashed the window and then hit the cable, which snapped and fell to the ground creating the desired power surge.

Miriam, Rowena and Kain waited while the electricity travelled through the ground until it reached the house and surged through the plug sockets and into the Playstation.

There was a split second where time stood still before all three of them were pulled from where they stood and into the console.

All was darkness for a moment or two before it got lighter to reveal the Clan Sanctuary throne room. Miriam and Rowena let go of Kain (very reluctantly) and gazed around them. They were really there it was real and they couldn't believe it!

A beeping sound was heard in the background and got louder as Miriam and Rowena looked at each other.

"What's that?"

Suddenly Miriam knew what it was and groaned. Not now, not yet! It wasn't fair! She hadn't even been turned yet!

The beeping sound grew louder and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She watched as Rowena's and Kain's faces blurred and the disappeared and she found herself in her own bed with her alarm clock going off and the PS2 controller still in her hand. On a put-U-up bed next to hers, Rowena sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning."

"Row you'll NEVER believe the dream I just had!"


End file.
